the violoncellisti remix
by Arimuss
Summary: Octavia is a cellist, Vinyl is a DJ... what happens when worlds collide? Hilarity and shipping. After a chance encounter at a wine bar, these two opposites attract and become the best of friend, drunken encounters and emotional jenga ensue.f/f oneshot.


i violoncellistiremix

Author: 

The Royal Canterlotian Hall of Music, a huge ornate building, hundreds of years old, this 'baroque' structure was designed by the esteemed third era architect Christhoofer Wren. The time and dedication put into this building- mirrored only by the sheer talent of those few ponies blessed with the opportunity of playing the grand hall, in which Celestia owned a private booth, was clearly evident as many of the works of art that had been sired more than four hundred years ago had been kept in pristine condition.

Tonight was the third of December, a bitter cold rode on the silken wings of a winter wind tantalising the senses of every pony it passed over, at the mercy of this wind, tiny snowflakes drifted lazily downwards before kissing the ground onto which they fell. Tonight was the Equestrian Night of Harmony: this is the night when the finest musicians from all over Equestria would gather to play a piece of their own design in an attempt to win the fervour of the fair princess Celestia. A difficult task; after living for thousands of years her ears had been graced by the masterpieces of some of the most renowned musicians ever to play. From Beethooven to Manezart, she had heard them all.

Backstage, a simple earth pony sat on a hoof-made ebony chair, her light grey coat contrasted that of the sable chair. Leaning over to her right she flicked open the silver latches of her personalised Remmington cello carry case causing a sharp click; she proceeded to gingerly lift the Lustrous instrument out of its case and stand it on its engraved tailpiece, spinning the instrument with her left fore hoof so that the peg box was now facing her chest she ran a hoof down the sleek varnished side of her timber companion. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she reminisced about the first time she had performed her first concert- she was horrible.

She had owned this cello ever since she was a little filly, it was her hobby, her mentor, and, her friend. However, Octavia was a professional, she knew that this instrument was not a pony, she knew it could not reciprocate her love and yet she treated it like sentient creature. She furrowed an eyebrow, confused by her own actions; she decided it was probably best to not dwell on them lest it affect her upcoming performance.

Brought back to reality by a trio of abrupt taps on the oak door of her dressing room she quickly shook head and hastily placed her cello back in its case, flicked the latches shut and made her way out of the lavish room she had been assigned. As soon as she stepped through the portcullis that was the doorway to the room she was hit by the dull roar of an awaiting crowd. She smirked.

"_This will be easy" _She mused.

Octavia didn't care at about the size of a crowd at all, they had come to see her and her peers perform music, that's it, nothing more nothing less, just music. Octavia was in it for two things: The money... and the pure joy of performing.

As soon as she stepped out of the portcullis that was the doorway of her room she was instantly struck by a torrent of sniggers and jeers; she was used to it by now. Being the only earth pony with 'musical talent' for at least one hundred miles meant that she was the butt of many jokes that were thrown at her from other... less accomplished ponies.

A yellow pony with an orange stripe down his underside trotted over to the grey pony and shepherded her to the entrance of the stage. He spoke.

"Ok, so, what you're gonna want to do is walk on from the left, say your name and your song title, do your bit, and then leave to the right, got it?" The advice couldn't have come at a more prompt time as just as soon as the citrus coloured pony had finished speaking so had Lyra's set. The green pony stood up to take a bow, placing her right fore hoof under her concaved body before settling back to all fours and strutting off of the stage to her right.

"Ok you're on" said the yellow pony in a loud whisper as his left hoof guided Octavia onto the stage. Octavia smiled internally, she sauntered onto the stage, the dull noise of her polished hooves hitting the hard wood floor beneath her filled the cavernous hall with sound, this steady beat was enough to indicate that the crowd should endeavour to quieten in order to hear the performance of this rather unique composer.

As she made her way centre stage she tenderly placed the case to the right of her before leaning over to flick open both latches once more, click, click, the sound waves reverberated around the grand hall before fading into not but an echo; delicately lifting her friend out of its mobile home she rose to her hind hooves and slowly pulled the fiddle out of its black leather resting pouch. Giving a quick bow to the audience she prepared herself for her set.

"Name: Octavia, Song: purple shades"

And with that she began the song, but, not before she whispered to her cello.

"Are you ready?"

She began; with a long, steady draw of her strings she let loose a litany of sombre tones that would have made even the coldest hearted of ponies shed a tear. Shutting her eyes Octavia could clearly envision the sheet music, she could see it as if it were two inches in front of her face, the countless hours spent in her private quarters toiling over this song, lamenting over whether it would be ready in time allowed her to hit every note with pin point precision. Even the most emotionally restricted of ponies would be able to empathise with the emotions conveyed in this heartbreaking piece of musical mastery.

The song represented much more to Octavia than anypony in the audience could being to fathom; Octavia had not had an easy childhood, she was being taken care of by her grandparents and her Grandmother had died when she was young filly, after a genetic disorder became active she slowly began to lose her grip on life... and, having slipped into a coma at the the Royal Canterlot Infirmary in her final days Octavia's Grandfather decided to pull the plug. Having a hard time coming to terms with the loss of her motherly figure her Grandfather decided to buy her an instrument to come to terms with her bereavement... he bought her a cello and that cello is the same one she uses today. Every time she plays her special cello she feels at home, she feels like she is with her Grandparents again: happy, content... never alone.

The song continued, the heart-rending notes continued to be struck with masterful precision, each and every chord played forcing the audience to new limits of emotional strain, tears rolled freely down the faces of most ponies in the audience and a few bats of sobbing could be heard from pockets dotted all over; this song had resonated with one of the most basic of all emotions... empathy.

The song started just as it had finished- with one long note, however, this note was different, Octavia had put this singular note in her piece to communicate hope for the future; sharply moving from a deep depressing tone the cello emitted an elongated high pitch chord, and then silence. The song was done.

Octavia did not take liberties, she did not bow, she did not say thank you, she simply got up and walked off stage, the moment she had left the stage a thunderous round of applause was heard from the audience- she grinned, allowing only one phrase to escape her lips before she left the building.

"Thank you Granddad"

About an hour later Octavia had donned her new bowtie. This particular bowtie was a dark shade of red, like that of red wine, the deep crimson colour mirrored her personality- Determined and not afraid to be bold when the need arises, not afraid to step up and take a stand. Speaking of red wine, Octavia was walking the streets of Canterlots upper or "cloud" district, so looked around the well lit streets, so peaceful, so serene. She enjoyed the time after shows; it gave her time to think.

In her opinion there was nothing better than listening to some orchestral music whilst mulling things over with a large glass of red wine after a long show. Bliss. She had walked for about five or ten minutes until she had arrived; the sign said "rosé's rosé"

She nudged the door open with her nose and stepped through the stone archway, the bar was packed, she had never seen it brimming with this much business before.

"_Well... there goes my quiet evening" _She thought.

The Bar was classy, sophisticated, and so full of people you couldn't walk ten feet without brushing flanks with someone. This was no problem for Octavia though, within a minute of walking through the door the manager of the bar had pushed through the rowdy crowd of ponies in order to greet her most regular customer.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Octavia, I am tremendously sorry for the crowd but the local nightclub has been shut down and they all migrated here!" yelled the managed the distress clear in her voice.

"Well! This is completely unacceptable! I come here after a concert hoping for a small drink and what do I get? I bar full of ruffians! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Drinks are on the house?"

"I should hope so!" With that Octavia quickly made her way to the nearest available table and awaited rosé to bring her the usual. She was tired and wanted to blow off some steam, what she really needed was a stiff glass of whiskey... but no, the only thing she was drinking tonight was wine... so disappointing.

Within five minutes the wine was brought on a silver plate, strangely two glasses were on the platter, one was a glass designed for an earth pony and the other was a flute that was clearly designed for a unicorn. Before Octavia had any time to question the odd materialization of a strange glass on her plate rosé was gone. She sighed heavily.

"Can today get any worse" She grunted whilst looking up to the heavens. She raised the bottle of wine and filled the glass to the brim with the red liquor, slamming the bottle down on the plate a large clang traveled throughout the bar and the flute did a playful jump into the air.

She raised the glass to her mouth slowly, the anticipation building in her body; she was mere millimeters away until.

"Hey there, names Vinyl this seat taken?" interjected alabaster white unicorn. Before Octavia had a chance to respond the White unicorn had already slumped into the chair opposite her, her hoof slung over the back of the chair she lifted the bottle into the air, a faint blue aura appearing around it, and poured a glass of wine into the flute.

It all made sense now.

"_Aaah...the extra flute was for her" _She deduced _"and is she wearing... purple shades?"_

Well there it is guys, sorry it kind of died off towards the end but that's just how it goes when you are writing from 12PM-9AM.

Im going to take a break from "Rainbow crash" And focus and this for a while.

As always thanks for reading. Don't forget to RATE/REVIEW, and I'll see you next time.

BitBytes / Zac.


End file.
